The Marauders: The beginning
by FangirlAlways394
Summary: Before the great Harry Potter came around his parents attended Hogwarts and the school has never been the same since. A Story about friendship and fancy, when four boys start Hogwarts it really is the start of an era. Set in the 1970's hogwarts has never had more mischief managed. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Good-bye, Hello**

Remus Lupin hugged his crying mother. He felt sorry for her; she never disowned him, or gave him grief like so many did. She was still a kind and loving mother to him and he knew she would be terribly worried when he was living at Hogwarts. But he still noticed something different about her. A sorrow that had lingered for four years now, since the day that Fenrir Greyback and stalked him through the bushes of the lupin's country home and when the time was right bounded out and sunk his teeth into the poor, young boy. The look Remus saw was not one of fear or disgust like so many had often shown him, but one of sorrow. Remus knew that his mother blamed herself for what had happened; she insulted Greyback, She went in the house to fetch a few clothes pegs. But it wasn't her fault.

"Good luck my boy." The young boy's father finally spoke as the large clock flicked itself to 10:55 am. "I hope you prosper at Hogwarts as so many have before you." The wiry man said before quickly adding, "and I hope you stay_ safe_." Putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"Oh my beautiful boy, make sure you write every few days and that you see the matron whenever you feel. . . ill." His mother added.

"I will. I'd better get going. See you at Christmas." The small boy said as he walked away.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked in every carriage on his way past but all of them seemed to be full. He came to a carriage about halfway down the train that held no other student. He sat on the seat that allowed him to be facing forwards when the train was moving, backwards always made him a little queasy, and allowed himself to start getting nervous. Why had Dumbledor insisted so heavily on him coming to this school? What if he hurt someone? What if everyone found out his secret?

Remus wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as a dark haired boy with lopsided glasses walked into the carriage.

"Mind if I sit here?" the new boy asked.

"Sure, I'm Remus Lupin." Remus replied.

"Potter. James potter that is."

"Oh. Is your father the Auror who caught three separate murderers in one day?"

"Yea, he is always talking about that."

"Mind if we join you?" a boy with longer and curlier black hair asked. A short and stubby boy followed him into the carriage.

"Of course." James responded. "I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The short boy said.

"And I'm Sirius Black."

"Blimey you're a Black, shouldn't you be sitting with all the pure blooded slytherins." James stated in astonishment.

"Well I'm kind of the Black sheep of the family. No pun intended." The boys laughed at this and continued laughing for the remainder of the trip.

For the first time Remus actually allowed himself to consider friendships and a good life at Hogwarts.

Maybe it won't be so bad


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Castle is all sorted**

The train arrived at hogsmead station in the early evening. The four boys steeped onto the rain soaked platform.

"Alrigh' firs' years. Yer' all commin' with me." A large shaggy man said. "My names Rubeus Hagird an' I'll be takin' ya on the boats this evenin'"

All the first years followed the man to the great lake.

"Alrigh'. No more than four to a boat."

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter climbed into one of the first boats and set sail.

"Yer should be getting' ya firs' look at the castle soon." Hagrid exclaimed quite some time later. All the first years' ohed and ahhed over the monstrosity of the castle.

The boats jolted to a stop and the first years clambered out and onto dry land. They continued to follow Hagrid into the entrance hall of the castle where they were handed over to a middle age witch in emerald green robes.

"Good evening students I am Proffessor McGonagall and in a few minutes you will enter through these doors and be sorted into houses." She explained motioning to the doors behind her. "The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and while you are at Hogwarts they will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points and rule breaking will lose you points."

When she finished the doors behind her swung open to reveal a great hall. The first years walked in amazed by what they saw. Some were fixated on the roof, others waved at friends and families. Some, like Remus, worried about the sorting that lay ahead.

It was McGonagall who spoke again. "When I call your name please step forward and place this hat on your head." McGonagall got out a long scroll and read the first name. "Abbor, Dee."

The tall girl sat in silence for a few seconds until the sorting hat yelled "RAVENCLAW" the girl practically skipped to her seat.

Three more were sorted, the McGonagall called "Black, Sirius." The slytherin table erupted in a pre-sorted cheer, all just assuming the young Black would go with his lineage. The room fell silent when the sorting hat deemed Sirius a worthy Gryffindor and not a slytherin. It was surprisingly Sirius who broke the silence, cheering himself back to the Gryffindor table.

A few more students were sorted, including a girl named Lily Evans, when she got placed in Gryffindor a boy standing next to James let out a low groan of distaste.

Before he knew it, it was Remus' name getting called. He sat on the three legged stool and placed the hat on, which on the skinny boy looked dreadfully oversized.

"Ohhh, I know what you are young boy. Takes a tremendous amount of courage to do that, you're loyal though and you have a fair amount of brains. Better be GRYFANDOR." The Gryffindor table erupted with tears as the boy walked over to it to join his friend in their new house. Happy to belong somewhere.

Peter ended up in Gryffindor, as did James ,unsurprisingly, and the four boys ate and talked their way through dinner. James tried to ignore the glares of his family at the slytherin table, but that proved a difficult task.

When the students were full and the food had disappeared Professor Dumbledore said a few words and the students were dismissed back to the common rooms filled with excitement for their new school year.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was amazing. Full of scarlet and gold furnishings, complete with a great fireplace.

The boys room was just as remarkable, with five big beds and cupboards for each, the four boys who would later be known as the Marauders and another first year boy, a shy boy smaller than Remus called Walter, set to the task of choosing which be they would take, before climbing into their pyjamas and settling into sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**AN. Hope you enjoy, please review follow and favorite.**


End file.
